To Be Yours
by frk-werewolf
Summary: He's had 12 years to think and now he's after the werewolf. Sequel to Hunger. (warning: contains slash - RemusSirius)


Title: To Be Yours, sequel to Hunger  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter, anti Ootp  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: He's had 12 years to think, and now he's after the werewolf. (AU of sorts)  
  
Warning: Alteration of POA. instead of catching Sirius after the Dementor's try to Kiss him, they catch him the morning after.  
  
"He's at Hogwarts."  
  
They had all assumed he was after Harry. Even Remus thought it at first. Sirius didn't even want to think about what was going through Remus' head. He had kept himself from thinking about the werewolf. It was all he could to do during his times in Azkaban to not lose his memory of Remus. He had learned quickly, unlike the other prisoners, that what he thought of was quickly sucked away.  
  
Shaking his now shaggy head, Sirius pushed thoughts of the prison away from him. Along with thoughts of Remus. In his dog form, he padded through the quiet forrest, unsure of his actual destination. His sense of direction was fogged. In fact, he hardly knew were he was. He could hear an engine in the distance, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was loud and made him think of a time when he rode a motorcycle in the sky. Most of this was dimmed, but he still had fragments in his mind.  
  
The engine was now louder. If he focused, he could see lights beyond the trees ahead. He had made it towards a town. Which one, he could not be sure. His dog form could literally smell magic in the air, so he was certain the town was wizard in nature. Squeezing through the brush, he peered past the trees. In the distance he could see a large black mass. His mind searched for the name to fit it. Train. It was a train. The platform was crowded with children, all wearing black robes.  
  
He could smell all the different scents of people, and it overwhelmed him. He focused, trying to push away the smells. It was then that one distinct scent hit his nose. Rising his head, he sniffed the air. Turning towards the direction of the smell, he spotted it's owner. Padfoot held back his need to run and tackle the man to the ground.  
  
Remus looked weak and tired, he noticed imediately. He smelled like the moon and a crisp night, but the weary scent of dust and stuffy closets was also among his smell. He couldn't think for a minute, just the sight and smell of Remus brought back memories of their last night together. How Remus had literally attacked him with a passion that Sirius had been unable to define. At first, he thought it was the moon's madness finally getting to him. But Sirius had honestly thought about it, before quickly deleting the thought from the main recess of his mind.   
  
After escaping Azkaban, he found that he could once again think about something he spent twelve years ignoring. Padfoot turned from the sight of Hogwarts students making their way to the castle he knew was in the distance. He would have his chance to talk to Remus, later.  
  
Later came much longer than Sirius hoped. He had almost come close to destroying Peter Pettigrew. He had created a bond, though a weak one, with Harry. He had met Remus again. Yet their time together was crudely ripped apart by the full moon exiting the safety of the clouds. In a desperate attempt to protect Harry and his friends from the wolf form of Remus, he had shifted back to Padfoot and chased the wolf into the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
The moon was now gone. Padfoot watched as the wolf next to him whined and lay down. He could sense the wolf's pain. Leaning forward, he licked gently at it's muzzle. Content in the effect of his comforting, he continued the action until the muzzle shortened and the scent of man filled the air. Puling back, Padfoot watched as a now naked Remus opened his golden eyes.  
  
"P-Padfoot?" Remus stuttered hoarsely. The dog whined slightly, then shifted back to his human form. Remus sighed softly and closed his eyes, turning his face away. Then with a quick reflex he shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide. "The children! Harry! Is he-?"  
  
"Fine... They are fine." Sirius replied softly, remembering how he watched the Dementor's running off from contact of his god-son's spell. Remus let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the ground tiredly.  
  
"It's been too long, you know." Remus said, his voice straining with emotion. "Been much too long since I've been able to truly remember a full moon that has... Left me feeling like I'm loved and cared for. And that I'm not a monster."  
  
"Your not a monster, Remy." Sirius insisted, his own voice still gruff from little use. "You never will be. Your closer to heaven than any of us. So much closer."  
  
"Am I?" Remus rolled onto his side and looked at him. Sirius held back his need to let his eyes travel the body before him. It always amazed him, now that his memory had been triggered to life, how Remus was so inmodest after the full moon.  
  
"They'll be looking for us." Sirius informed him.  
  
"Yes, they will." Remus replied. "I need to get back, turn in my resignation."  
  
"What?" Sirius blinked. "But you love teaching! I could tell. I watch you all year, Remy. You love it."  
  
"But I'm a danger to the students."  
  
"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered. In the distance he could hear the sounds of voices. Indeed, they had sent a search party. He knew that Remus heard it as well, possibly even better with his wolf enhancements. "Remus I came here to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked quietly, wanting to keep the search party away as long as possible.  
  
"You called me yours." Sirius smiled slightly at the look of sad remembrance on the werewolf's face. "And I want to tell you... That I'd give anything to be yours again. I love you."  
  
"You..." Remus was cut short by Sirius pressing his lips against the others. It wasn't spectacular, Sirius knew it. He hadn't shaved or brushed his teeth in twelve whole years. But he put his heart and soul into that kiss. Remus stiffened suddenly, hearing the people in the distance come closer. Sirius knew as well and pulled back just in time for three men to trample through the trees toward them.  
  
Remus had watched as they seperated them. He wanted to grab Sirius and make a run for it, but it was a false hope. There was no way they would make it. Instead, Remus remained quiet as they played him the poor one, who was nearly murdered by the madman. After everything, he had stepped slowly away from the castle. Looking skyward he could see a faint shape of a hippogriff flying south. Taking a deep breath, he smiled slightly and whispered in the fleeing man's direction. "I love you too." 


End file.
